Llamada a la perfección
by Lyneth
Summary: No sabe cómo empezó, simplemente que un día comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería no ser su subordinada, sino su igual. One-sided Jenny/Blair para Phoenix G. Fawkes


**Llamada a la perfección (número equivocado)****  
**_De Lynethe para Mariana. _

Es raro.

Siempre ha sido una chica lista, ¿verdad? No al estilo distante y académico de su hermano, sino de formas un tanto más prácticas y sutiles, pero sus profesores de la preparatoria y su familia le dijeron toda su vida que tenía un talento especial. Aún así, jamás entendió aquello del "valor de la juventud".

De niña, la (aún más) pequeña Jenny sólo quería ser una cosa: mayor. Su sueño de diseñar llegó más tarde pero, antes, durante y hasta bastante después, su más grande ilusión fue convertirse en una mujer: usar elegantes vestidos, pasear por los bulevares, tomar las decisiones importantes de su vida y divertirse hasta el amanecer, o hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más.

Durante un par de meses, y por primera vez, se había visto así. Esquiando en Aspen. Cotilleando y tomando toda la noche. Conociendo chicos en bares, ya dueña del milenario arte de caminar con tacones altos, se había dejado de considerar una niña y se había sentido adulta, madura, realizada.

Por eso es curioso que ahora, caminando sola por las heladas calles de Manhattan, apenas se sienta persona.

No sabe cuándo pasan todas las calles que la separan de la casa Waldorf, pero antes de darse cuenta ya se está precipitando por la entrada y segundos después observa, agitada, su imagen en el fondo espejado del ascensor. Patética. Sudada, despeinada, con el brillo de labios gastado y el maquillaje de los ojos corrido y _Estúpida_ escrito por todo su rostro, desde la línea del cuello hasta los pómulos pintarrajeados con rubor. No sabe por qué, con ese aspecto general, se gasta en bajar el cierre de su campera para dejar al descubierto el frente de su vestido. Pero lo hace. A tiempo para que no se note cuando las puertas metálicas se abren y -una vez más, en aquella noche infernal- ella queda descubierta.

Es casi como si la estuviera esperando.

- Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la pequeña Jenny, resurgiendo de sus cenizas.

Blair Waldorf. Morena, altiva, cómodamente reclinada en el sillón de terciopelo de la sala mientras sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa felina, dirigida únicamente a ella.

Ha Ganado.

Sabe que ha ganado, la excitación de la victoria se le escapa por los poros, la hace brillar en la tenue luz del apartamento como un astro, como una luna de satén. Se le nota en la mirada: no tiene duda –nunca la tuvo- de que si el lujo a su alrededor es hermoso, se debe sólo a ella.

Y podría ser precisamente hoy, esta noche, en este momento en el que se presenta frente a Blair con los brazos cansados y la cabeza gacha en el que Jenny se de cuenta de que entre ambas hay un muro indivisible, una barrera que nunca podría superar sólo para entrar en un mundo para el que no nació y en el que no podría sobrevivir, pero no lo es. Es, simplemente, la noche en la que se rinde.

Porque siempre lo supo –piensa, mientras comienza a confesar en voz alta su derrota-, siempre supo que ella y Blair Waldorf pertenecían a mundos distintos, sólo que no en la forma en que los demás pensaban. No en la forma en que alguien de Brooklyn y alguien de Manhattan podían ser diferentes: eso no hubiera sido nada que un poco de determinación no pudiera arreglar. Lo que las separaba a ellas era algo mucho más grande, un abismo como el que hay entre el cielo y la tierra o entre los dioses y los diminutos mortales.

Para cuando Jenny había entrado en la secundaria, ya sabía todo sobre Blair. Conocía su fama y la de su familia, su círculo de amigas, los clubes que frecuentaban, la ropa que había usado en todos los eventos importantes del año, sus asignaturas preferidas en la escuela. Incluso había averiguado, de buena fuente, sus desayunos predilectos para invierno y para verano.

Lo que no sabía, y nadie habría podido advertirle, es que uno nunca puede estar lo suficiente preparado para enfrentar a una Waldorf.

La primera vez que la vio directamente, sentada junto a sus seguidoras en la escalera de la entrada, sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Su piel blanca, sus ojos inmensos, los mechones castaños que le caerían delicadamente sobre el rostro si tan sólo "delicado" fuera una palabra que pudiera asociarse de alguna forma a alguien con semejante energía, con semejante _poder. _Desde donde ella estaba parada, era obvio que Blair era dueña de aquellas escaleras, de aquella escuela, de aquellas chicas que se agrupaban a su alrededor como satélites, aparentemente extasiadas por el hecho de encontrarse bajo su control. Dueña del mundo, que dejó de girar por unos minutos la primera vez que se acercó a hablar con ella, en su clase de arte.

Al principio, Jenny había sido casi como su esclava, y no podía estar más complacida al respecto. Pertenecía a su mundo, y el servirla le provocaba un placer que iba más allá de todo lo que alguna vez hubiera sentido, un delirio que rozaba el masoquismo pero que la hacía sentir realizada. Las rodillas le temblaban cuando ella la miraba desde arriba, y ante cada pedido el _"sí, Blair"_ se escurría de sus labios con total naturalidad.

No sabe cuando empezó a querer más.

No sabe cómo empezó, simplemente que un día comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería no ser su subordinada, sino su igual. Fue primero una duda inocente, un bufido de hastío al comprobar que –otra vez- su trabajo no había valido tanto como pensaba y la habían dejado afuera. Pero fue creciendo, desarrollándose, volviéndose, ya más que un sueño, una meta.

Al final terminó degenerándose en formas que nunca hubiera pensado, ya que de día la seguía y se esforzaba por mantenerse a su altura, por llegar a su nivel, pero también muchas noches, sola en su casa, fantaseaba con ser superior.

A veces, incluso lo soñaba. Ella en la cumbre, por encima de todas, incluso de Blair –_sobre todo_ de Blair-, que la asistía, la seguía, la_ obedecía _en lo que mandara, en todos sus caprichos. En sus sueños, Blair agachaba su cabeza revuelta en rizos castaños y decía _"sí, Jenny"_, en tono suave y sumiso, susurrado, a veces entre jadeos y esas veces Jenny se despertaba cubierta de sudor e incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Era como volar hacia el sol.

No es hasta ahora que lo piensa, pero cree que fue tener esa fantasía tan recurrente lo que le hizo enloquecer al darse cuenta de que nunca sería verdad. De que Blair Waldorf nunca la vería como más que la infantil, tonta, manejable pequeña J. Humphrey, y posiblemente por eso hizo todo lo que hizo después, para demostrarle que estaba a la altura de esa Jenny que en sus sueños la ponía de rodillas, desesperada, con pasmosa facilidad.

Está más que claro que nada de eso funcionó. Que al final, simplemente ocurrió lo inevitable: su burbuja explotó y los sueños quedaron como sueños mientras la vida –y todo lo que había hecho con ella en los últimos meses- le caía encima, con todo ánimo de aplastarla y esparcirla hasta matarla pisoteada por zapatos de Manolo Blahnik.

Y ahora, aquí está, otra vez sometida ante el poder y la influencia, pero hoy sólo a modo de despedida. Parada una vez más frente a aquella figura magistral y lejana, ahora sin soñar, sin desear, sin buscar.

- Yo ya no espero nada.

Se va como vino, con rapidez y silencio, con unas ganas irrefrenables de llegar a su casa y olvidar como pudiera todo lo que había pasado. Disculparse con su familia, tomar algo caliente, tal vez llorar un poco, por última vez.

Y sacarse los tacones, que ya hace rato la están matando. ****

**Fin. **

Final del formulario


End file.
